Emerald Sun
by Kirosu
Summary: Ulquiorra brings back Orihime to Heuco Mundo as ordered,but what he didn't expect was for her to melt his icy cold demeanor.Follows story pretty darn close!Please R
1. Emerald Sun

Orihime felt her heart pounding as the man with pale skin stepped in her room. She swallowed hard and looked into his emerald eyes, her heart skipped a beat and she looked away. He moved like a ghost over to her. Hueco Mundo was filled with creeps but she didn't feel it from him. He seemed ok, but she couldn't tell quite yet. He sauntered over to her and stood before her.

"I am in control of you until Aizen speaks otherwise." He spoke coldly.

"..."

"Do you have nothing to say?" He questioned almost demanding an answer.

"There is nothing for me to say. If I object, you will call me stupid. If I say ok, you will say I am ok being here." She responded calmly.

"...your friends have forgotten you." He turned on his heel.

"Don't say that. I know they are thinking of me. I feel it in my heart."

"Your heart. You humans speak of the organ so loosely." He almost laughed.

"Don't you have a heart?"

He turned to her " You think I have a heart?" He questioned bringing his hand to his collar. He slowly unzipped his uniform slowly, unveiling the hole that was empty.

She laughed a bit " Your silly. That's not where you heart is anyway." She laughed stepping close to him.

His eyes widened as she approached him. She raised her hand slowly to his chest. " May I?" She asked.

"...Yes." He replied with his eyes widened.

She put her hand flatly on his chest over the hole and moved down right under it. "That is where you heart would be" She smiled.

His eyes widened as her hand touched him freely. He looked down to her hand and then closed his eyes. He went to speak when Orihime cut him off.

"What is your name?" She asked

He was hesitant until he looked down at her eyes, her silver eyes. He gazed into her eyes and something inside him did a thing he had never felt. It felt like a drum beat, it kept pounding heavier and heavier. He looked down at her hand, it was her. She was doing something to him. He ignored it until he was sure. He needed to think about his. He was going to ignore her until he looked back into her eyes.

"Ulquiorra." He said turning away.

"Are you going to hurt me." She asked nervously.

"...Not unless I am ordered." He reassured coldly.

She smiled and sat on her chair, waiting for their presence to appear. As he left her there he felt strange. A feeling he was not used to...what was this thumping in his chest.

a/n: Hope you like, comment kindly.


	2. Golden Slumbers

He walked through the halls and felt a presence that was far to familiar to ignore. He found himself bringing his body over slowly dodging the attack or more or less the attempt. He sighed and turned to the teal haired man.

"What do you want?" He asked

"Fuck if I know? I just want to fight 'cha one day." He grinned scoffing.

Ulqiourra felt an uneasiness inside him rise to his attention " Why would you want to fight me, I am a comrade?" He asked closing his eyes.

"Just a gut feeling punk?" Grimmjow spat.

"I will crush you before you get the first attack on me." Ulquiorra spoke these chilling words which actually made Grimmjow cock an eyebrow. He dragged his tongue over his teeth and smiled big watching the quatro espada leave.

Orihime felt the fear fill her stomach as he left, why was it she wanted him to stay with her. He was the chilling frost of winter on the windows during holidays. Something you needed to make the holidays complete. She looked up to the window and saw the crescent moon illuminating in the night sky. She rose to her feet and turned around. She was surprised when a hand covered her mouth. Her eyes widened and she felt the tears pool at the corners of her eyes. She screamed but they were muffled.

A voice echoed in her room " Well is this the tight girl everyone is talking about? I am excited to taste you!" He grinned.

She felt her stomach roll and do flips. Was she about to be squinted her eyes when his hand fell to her crotch. He found her slit and began to rub it gently and then harder. She squealed pleasurable cries. He grinned and whispered in her ear " My name is Nnoitra, doll" He tossed in the sentence.

She felt her legs getting weak and felt his hands massage her body subtly. He pumped his hips into her back, she felt he was hard. She cringed, Orihime didn't want this yet she was moaning. He licked the crook of her neck and then he abruptly pulled away.

"Well lookie who we have here to watch princess." Nnoitra whirled her around to face the doorway.

Ulquiorra stood in the frame and watched carefully where his hands were. One was on her sensitive pleasure and the other was holding her mouth in a silenced manner. Ulquiorra hands rested in his pockets as he watched his movements. " Let her go." he ordered.

Nnoitra brought his hand up to her breast's " No." He chuckled.

Faster then Orihime's eyes could gather Ulquiorra was in front of her and holding his wrist in a way that made him cringe. He hissed in anguish as he felt the pale ghost snap something. " OK! ok, " He yelped releasing her. He backed away and let her fall.

Ulquiorra caught her by the hands gently, he propped her back up onto her feet. Orihime opened her eyes and felt his cool hands holding her. Ulquiorra pulled her up to his arms and held her close " Nnoitra, if you approach this girl again with out Aizen's or my permission I will destroy you on the spot." He motioned him to leave.

Nnoitra didn't talk back, he was in agonizing pain. He made his way out and when he was gone Ulquiorra let her go. " I will be leaving n-

"Please!" She pulled his wrist back. Her eyes were filled with tears, she felt the tears roll down her cheeks, mocking his markings. "Please, just stay with me." She begged.

He looked into her eyes and felt the thumping again. It was strange, he blinked slowly and opened his mouth " Why would you want me to stay with you. Are you not scared of me?"

Orihime paused and felt the words fall from her swollen lips "N-no." she spoke almost a whisper.

Ulquiorra stepped forth and looked outside the window up into the moonlight. " You are different from many women. You a scared when Nnoitra touches you but you do not fear me? Isn't it strange that you are afraid of one but not the other when we both are your enemy." He questioned.

"You" She stepped forth." I don't think would touch me like he did."

"What makes you say that?" He turned around placing a hand on her cheek, his thumb swiped away the tear stains.

She gasped feeling the cool touch on her skin, she closed her eyes slowly. " I don't know why but...I trust you." She mumbled.

He let his black nails twirl around a strand of her amber hair " I can be just as dark and frightening as he can. Do not doubt me." He whispered.

"I am not doubting." She stated. " I am just...hoping." She opened her eyes and peered up into his emerald eyes.

He stared into her eyes for a moment and finally turned away " I will stay, as long as you rest." He demanded.

"As long as I-

He took her hand in his own and laid her down onto the bed she was awarded. She looked at him with surprised eyes and felt his hands laying her down. " Rest." He finished for her.

She smled and shut her eyes, " What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Don't you sleep?" She asked.

"I have never tried."

"Will you sleep next to me, you always seem so cold. Let me warm you-

"Espada do not need sleep like you humans do." He retorted.

She smiled and cuddled her knees up to her chest, " Well...goodnight then" She sighed closing her eyes.

An hour past and he found himself watching and monitoring her movements. She was as they say sleeping. She breathed differently and he found that she smiled...even in her sleep.  
He finally came to the conclusion he would lay by her. When he did, her rhythmatic breathing made his eyelid sink, until finally he felt his body slip away into what humans called...sleep.


End file.
